


【中心】My Destiny

by haveaniceflight



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveaniceflight/pseuds/haveaniceflight
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	【中心】My Destiny

帰りたい。長い夜に僕の胸はまだ迷っている。

【想回去。漫漫長夜, 我茫然無緒的心。】

在練歌房裡,

朋友都起哄著讓他獨唱一支曲。

隨意掃了幾遍點歌的頁面, 點了 "My destiny",

以為會是人氣劇集的主題曲,

聽到的卻是熟悉的前奏。

他回想起二十代, 當他還是花季少年的時候,

身在當時對他們來說,

仍是相當陌生的國度,

他們也是唱過一首 "My destiny"。

真的已經是塵封而久, 時隔多年了。

朋友似乎有點面面相覷,

誰也沒說什麼話,

倒是他本人沒有很在意的樣子, 開始唱起來了。

當他看到電視屏幕上那張裝著成熟深情, 卻帶點清澀的臉,

還是不由得分心了。

當然, 對於唱歌早已成本能的他,

自然沒人察覺他的不對勁。

他們著實太久沒見面了。

韓國能有多大? 首爾能有多大?

都在同一個圈子裡, 能有多大的機會碰上?

然而, 他們依然遇不上。

心裡清楚, 這是對方刻意的迴避,

當然也少不了自己刻意的錯開。

偶爾酒醉之時,

他也曾經設想過大家相遇的情景。

千帆過後的某個日子,

也許在音樂節目的後台擺出一個禮節性的微笑,

也許在搖滾演唱會的台下擦身而過,

也許會在街頭碰上然後裝作沒看見對方。

若然到那個時候的話,

他看向自己的眼神, 會是憎恨? 還是空洞?

自己又會給出什麼表情? 會是從容? 還是冷漠?

反正無論如何, 也是不會像以前一樣自然相擁了。

隔著屏幕與昔日之人對視。

忽然有點想念,

那個以前總是在他唱歌時,

偷偷注視著自己的可愛弟弟,

藏也藏不住的熾熱目光。

真是年紀大的老毛病。

曾經的一個傷口, 當時血流不止, 痛得要命,

但現在也早已結焦成疤了。

雖是不痛了,

依舊觸目驚心,

想起來還是隱約有點癢。

帰れない。淡い朝に告げた誓い、噓になるから。

【回不去。那個於泛白的清晨立下的誓言, 已成謊言。】

人生有太多身不由己。

從以前到現在, 他就已經充分地明瞭。

例如現在他坐在錄音室裡,

聽著以往的曲子, 選擇準備重新錄音的曲目。

每一次重灌歌曲,

他都覺得往日的記憶又被蠶食了一點, 又被取代了一點。

終有一日, 過去將被吞噬殆盡。

到那時候的他, 又是什麼模樣?

從一開始,

他就清楚自己的才能所限。

心有的不甘與羨慕,

背後的壓力與責任,

一路走來,

愈是能夠感受到存於體內反覆的痛苦與掙扎。

他不想承認如此無力的自己。

曾經他是想要埋葬昔日,

甚至親自動手給覆上塵土。

放下言不由衷的狠話,

有多愛就有多恨。

他天真地以為,

只要抹殺掉以前那個懦弱的自己,

他就能重生成無所畏懼的勇者。

結果卻是, 他是失去了過去的那個自己,

彷徨之下, 反而漸漸活成了他以前曾經喜歡的模樣。

連唱腔也不自覺地模仿著昔日的他。

儘管那可能不是他想要的,

儘管那可能不是他適合的。

他也無法分辨,

哪些才是他真正的選擇。

他沒能摒棄回憶,

卻反而埋掉了昔日那個意氣風發的自己。

回憶始終揮之不去。

無論是他的本能意志, 抑或是現實所逼。

無可避免, 他必須與過往交織著、糾纏著,

才能夠繼續活下去。

回不去也逃不掉。

人生實在有太多身不由己。

"My destiny",

播放器裡剛好播起這首歌曲。

他閉上眼,

彷彿再次回到那個,

專屬於他們,

吵吵鬧鬧, 互相搗蛋, 互相開著無傷大雅的玩笑,

日子雖苦, 卻肩並肩互相加油, 咬緊牙關捱過去的青蔥歲月。

永遠在一起。

也只不過是那些玩笑話之一而已。

跟著旋律哼唱至中段, 他不禁輕笑。

既笑留戀回憶的自己, 也笑快將年屆不惑的自己, 仍抱有如此天真的念頭。

かなうなら one more chance

時間旅行へ飛びたい spread my wings

【如果能夠成真, 再有一次機會, 

我想展開我的羽翼, 穿越時空旅行。】

"如果穿越時空。"

兩人不約而同在心裡浮現的想法。

#

睜開眼, 沈昌珉對上了那張漂亮的臉。

曾經有多熟悉, 現在就有多陌生。

他很快意識到自己並非身在錄音室裡。

因為現在兩人正躺在同一張床,

而那人的手就隨意地搭在自己的手臂上,

臉接近得大概只有幾公分的距離。

這樣的光景, 他可以斷定,

只會發生於那些早已逝去的青澀日子, 

大概是某個大家累得倒頭就睡的一晚。

是夢境嗎?

馬上想到了自己剛才一閃而過的想法,

穿越時空了?

慌張地拉開距離,

對方也因為他的舉動而緩緩醒過來。

他萬萬沒想到, 再見到的沈昌珉,

仍會是那個有著小鹿眼神, 閃爍著光彩的青春少年。

突然的心想事成, 讓他有點難以置信,

但也很快就平伏心情了, 

畢竟他的人生也足夠戲劇性, 

即使發生這樣的情節, 想起來也挺正常。

帶著點試探的意味開口, "早安?"

聽到自己的聲線,

金在中基本上能判斷出, 就只是意識穿越到少年時代的自己。

那樣的話就不用顧忌什麼, 

以前與他相處的模式, 

即使事隔多年, 要再現也不是什麼難事。

何況他從來沒忘。

唯一問題只是, 

如果自己穿越時空是奇蹟,

那麼兩個奇蹟同時出現的機率有多大?

他直勾勾盯著面前的少年, 

然後毫不猶豫就伸手去扯那人的臉頰。

被盯得渾身不自在,

又忽然被人捏了一把臉頰,

他原本想打掉他的手, 但最後還是忍住了。

隨便的應了一句"早", 就逃跑似的溜進了厠所。

背抵著門, 

心臟不斷起伏跳動。

與鏡子裡面的自己對上眼, 

臉紅得像燒紅了的鍋一樣。

別人總說現在他的年齡終於也追上樣貌,

有時他也會跟著打趣說道。

嗯…

現在看來, 年輕時的自己原來還是比較年輕的。

不過年輕了雖然很好, 可是他並不想久留。

特別是, 這裡還有那個人的存在。

比起憎恨, 更覺心虛。

可是要怎樣才能回去? 

茫無頭緒之際, 

背後響起敲門聲。

冷靜點。

不能暴露出自己穿越的事實。

特別是還沒搞清現況的時候, 

畢竟要是一個不小心, 可能就搞砸了未來。

沈昌珉收拾了一下表情, 

轉過身, 小心翼翼地扭開門鎖。

人逃得這麼快, 他可還沒確認。

不過鹿被逼得太緊只會跑得更快, 

於是他讓自己在床上打滾了一兩分鐘, 

看還沒等到人出來, 才走到廁所前面敲門。

裡面的人慢吞吞的打開門, 

低著頭, 表現得挺乖巧的樣子。

不過在他眼中, 對方顯然乖得有點刻意。

於是他將頭靠在對方的肩膀上,

看著他身後的卷紙, 

故意地在他耳邊輕柔地說話。

"還以為你生氣了。不過卷紙還安然無恙呢。"

如果他是穿越而來,

那麽他就絕對不可能像以前一樣, 放任這樣的肢體接觸。

金在中想知道眼前的,

到底是那一個沈昌珉。

你到底是誰?

沈昌珉不禁皺了下眉。

以前的他有這麼熱情嗎?

雖然以前也挺熱情,

但現在完全是逼著自己發瘋的熱情。

他覺得有點不對勁。

正猶豫著應該推開他還是往那人肚皮上打一拳再說,

又開始想著, 以前的自己到底會隨著他還是打他呢?

忽然響起的一把聲音救了他一命。

"你倆大清早不打架, 還這麼歪膩, 真少見。"

獨有慢悠悠且懶散的語調, 

不用思考也知道是誰。

兩人齊察察地同時轉頭看著那把聲音的主人。

"怎麼了? 我今天太帥了?"

沈昌珉像是看到救世主似的, 

甩開了黏在身上的人跑過去。

雖是感受到來自背後的一記眼刀, 

但還是決定裝沒事發生似的, 

並展開了是日早餐吃什麼的沒營養話題。

被甩掉的金在中有點懊惱。

剛才差點就能探出真相了。

只能憂怨地跟在兩人身後, 來到餐桌前。

聽著眾人在飯桌上的話題,

氣氛基本跟以往一樣,

甚至有些對話還似曾相識。

一個人在說著沒什麼趣味性的話題, 

一個人見針插縫地懟, 

一個人無視這微妙的氣場, 不斷地嘻嘻哈哈活躍氣氛...

一切如常, 卻讓沈昌珉有點不安。

顯然其他人還是如往昔一樣,

唯有平日多話的那個卻異常沉默。

抬頭看向坐在正對面的人,

發現他也同時看向自己。

"看我幹麽?"

"不是你看我嗎？" 那人擺出吃驚的表情。

"是你先看我。"

"不, 是你看我, 然後我才看你。"

"你不看我, 怎麽知道我看你。"

"看, 你不就承認了你, 在看我嗎?"

"先後次序很重要。是你先看我。"

"其實你喜歡我是可以直說的。我在聽。"

"哈? 誰喜歡你?"

"誰回我就是誰吧。"

那人正笑嘻嘻, 一副得逞的表情。

狐狸! 果然是狐狸!

在內心咆哮著的沈昌珉, 覺得要是再聊下去,

他可能忍不住要賞他一拳了。

"喲～小學生罵戰終於來了。"

"哎, 你們看來看去, 我聽得頭都大了。"

"別鬧太久了。"

沈昌珉轉頭看向插話的幾人,

恨得牙癢癢的反駁了幾句。

他忽然有點想珍惜這段重放的時光了。

這段時光若能持續, 

他也不會在往後的日子, 說出花錢也想加入別團的話了。

不過一切也回不去了。

也許也沒人想再回去了。

金在中沒有看漏他那個感概萬分的表情。

都過了這麼多年,

還是學不好表情管理, 想什麼都寫在臉上。

還是如此好懂啊, 沈昌珉。

#

一天排得密密麻麻的緊湊行程過後,

他覺得自己快要餓死了, 

即使其實他們已經吃過晚飯。

若是以往, 

他肯定會去誘拐他的固定深夜飯友、或是他的夜宵負責人出來做點什麼吃, 

可是現在的自己早就不是過去的自己了,

他也相當清楚往後的分道揚鑣,

要裝作沒事發生, 更覺得別扭。 

打開櫃子, 沒有如預期一樣看到即食麵。

只剩一盒咖喱磚, 可憐地擱在櫃內。

他當然不是不會煮, 

可是以前的自己的固定菜式就只有拉麵,

要是現在煮起咖哩上來, 會否太不符合人設?

但看了周遭一圈, 大家似乎都回房間,

大概, 沒關係吧。

翻攪著鍋裡的咖哩, 

正納悶著什麼時候才能吃,

思量著什麼時候才回得去,

背後溫柔的聲線,

嚇得沈昌珉差點就要把手上的湯勺子也掉進去一起煮了。

"沒想到你會煮即食麵以外的食物。

果然長大了呢。"

沈昌珉轉身, 金在中的臉近在咫尺。

無可避免地與他對視了一眼,

又趕緊移開了視線,

強迫自己將注意力放回咖哩上。

看著開始沸騰起來的咖哩,

冒出一個又一個氣泡。

"你沒想到的事, 以後大概只會更多。"

沈昌珉撇了撇嘴。

"嗯…"

金在中有時覺得, 沈昌珉就是書唸太多了。

說話總是說一半, 剩著一半不點破。

要從他那些可圈可點的話裡套真相,

真的還不如直接看他的表情更快。

"不過現在還是讓我煮吧。"

金在中從背後環著沈昌珉,

從他手中奪過湯勺之際, 

順帶捏了一下他的手, 不重不輕的力道。

沈昌珉因金在中突如其來的親密舉動,

而滿臉通紅。

躊躇片刻, 

最後忍不住推開了金在中那圍繞自己的手, 

走出廚房了。

金在中勾了下嘴角, 沒急著跟出去,

畢竟他還沒吃夜宵也不怕他溜走。

繼續拌著那鍋咖哩,

並往裡面撒了為數不少的辣椒粉。

遠看著屈膝坐在椅子上的沈昌珉, 

彷如一隻委屈巴巴的大型狗。

即使金在中將盛好的咖哩放在他面前,

那人依然一副不知道在沉思什麼的樣子, 

沒有反應。

金在中探頭看著他的臉, 

"怎麼眼睛紅紅的? 不吃了嗎?"

沈昌珉回過神來,

吸了下鼻子, 

"太久沒人煮給我吃了。"

"什麼啊？我昨晚不是煮了嗎？又嫌份量小了？"

金在中雖然壓根不知道昨晚的自己有沒有煮夜宵,

不過他倒是挺肯定面前的沈昌珉也不知道。

於是也放心地胡扯。

"太久...太久了..."

沈昌珉搖搖頭, 沒接著說。

"多久?"

金在中還是不放棄地拓展這個問題。

沈昌珉拿起匙子開動。

看著呈紅色的咖哩, 皺了皺眉。

雖然自己早被訓練得挺能吃辣。

不過事隔多年, 再吃到這種地獄級別的辣, 還是讓他不禁將要說的話吼出來。

"都隔了二十四小時了！"

金在中被沈昌珉的反應逗笑了一下, 

真是一如既往的討厭, 

討厭得可愛。

"沈昌珉。"

聽到那人喚了自己的全名, 沈昌珉抬頭, 

看到金在中認真嚴肅的表情。

角色扮演遊戲要完結了。

沈昌珉心想。

"你會跟我走嗎？"

即使回到過去了,

最終, 他們還是得走到了那個分岔路口。

畢竟當中有太多的無奈與痛苦,

不是單憑他們擁有記憶就能改變。

再次開口,

其實他沒有期待過能夠聽到不同的答案。

但他依然想問。

甚至希望, 能夠再提早點問。

"我不會。"

沈昌珉盯著金在中的眼睛看。

"你知道的。"

"突然不演了？還以為你要一直演下去呢。"

金在中拉開了沈昌珉旁邊的椅子坐下, 

拿起放到一旁的匙子, 吃了一口咖哩飯。

"做戲也得有對手。你不也陪我演了好久嗎?"

沈昌珉從他手上奪走了匙子, 

並將那盤咖哩推開了。

金在中聽得出他的言外之意,

皺了皺眉頭, 語氣認真, 但說出來的效果卻像是玩笑, 

"以前的我沒演戲。我是主唱。"

"我也沒有。我是高音擔當。"

沈昌珉頓了一下, 又接著說,

"可是我們最後都演了戲。"

"是啊, 網劇電視劇電影音樂劇都齊了。"

"我們本身就是一台大戲啊。"

金在中覺得有點頭痛, 嘆了口氣。

他得說,

沈昌珉的話術還是在精神上很逼害人的。

不想再與沈昌珉探討眾人的演技生涯, 

金在中續說最初的話題, 

"現在你不是清楚了後續? 為什麼？"

"你不也很清楚, 我沒有勇氣去面對嗎？"

儘管清楚了後續, 發生過的痛苦依然會發生。

沈昌珉不敢想像, 這樣的事倘若於自己的身上, 他堅不堅持得住, 熬不熬得過去。

在排名第一的時候,

要刪掉遊戲存檔, 重新再來一遍,

他確實辦不到。

"所以即使回到過去, 也還是一樣的走向嗎？"

"你不會為我而留下, 我也不會為你而離開。

現在這個走向, 對你, 對我, 不好嗎？"

金在中想到了這些年的經歷,

他理解不了沈昌珉的意思。

"好, 好極了。"

金在中從飯桌前起身, 有點賭氣地擱下一句,

往回房間走。

走到走廊, 又止住了腳步。

即使沒能改變往後的命運,

至少他也想將一度耿耿於懷、

放在心裡很久的問題說出口。

"你有喜歡過我嗎？"

沒等到沈昌珉應話, 

金在中以為這輩子也聽不到沈昌珉真心的答案, 

卻在門關起的一剎,

聽到了回應,

聽到了他從沒想過的回應。

"我不可以再喜歡你啊…"

沈昌珉低著頭, 語氣沒有起伏, 低聲說道。

他雖是沒能看到沈昌珉的表情, 

但忽然能夠串連起以往一系列無解的因由了。

為什麼他的父母要約他單獨吃飯, 

為什麼他的母親老是覺得他教壞了他兒子,

為什麼他從不拒絕自己的接觸, 

為什麼他總是默默凝視著自己, 

一切都有了原因。

金在中後悔將這個問題說出口了。

忘れたい。君の瞳 君の淚 君のためいきを

【想忘記。你的眼睛、你的眼淚、你的嘆息。】

離群是為了自由飛翔,

而我只想在鳥群之中規律安穩度日。

這是你的選擇, 也是我的選擇。

有沒有後悔過?

他甚至從當偶像的那一刻就後悔過了。

這是他的保護罩, 也同樣是困著他的牢籠。

可是一旦離開,

他就得放下偽裝, 展現真實的自己,

最後有誰會喜歡真實的他?

所以他依然沒有嘗試改變,

他始終膽怯。

忘れない。

リングはずし 氣持ちかくし 過ごす每日

【忘不了。唯有脫下戒指, 隱藏情感度日。】

那晚過後,

兩人同樣拜託了經理人下一場演出加入 My Destiny 這首歌。

"我怎麼沒看出你們之前有多愛這首歌。"

經理人在眾人面前吐嘈了金在中和沈昌珉,

最後還是安排了。

就在上台前一刻,

兩人相視微笑,

在心裡默認為最後的道別。

我無法給你回應,

那就將一切也留在那裡吧。

這是你, 也是我的願望。

曾經的快樂, 現在也實在太痛苦。

我再也不想要了。

所以, 讓一切也無疾而終。

いまだけがせつない my destiny

【只剩下令人悲傷的現實。這是我的命運。】

End.


End file.
